


Licker Bait

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Inflation, Embarrassment, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Stomach Bulging, T-Virus, Tentacle Monsters, Teratophilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: it was meant to be a simple mission. in and out asap . but when alpha teams rookie falls face first into a pen full of horny lickers things get complicated in a hurry.





	1. Rookie mistake

An easy job, they’d said. In and out in 2 hours max. some fuckwit former umbrella scientist went off the reservation, bandying on about lickers being the ultimate bow if only they could breed. Thinking of the applications ‘they’d said ‘mobile bow makers! Knock’em up and ship’em off!”

Corporate sent their ass to the banana-cabana before they could even get their hands on some licker wank fodder.

So, when word got around that another scientist was working on some _extracurricular_ projects with the lickers, they got sent into pre-empt the problem. Umbrella didn’t mind anyone experimenting on people…just if the company got the rewards. This scientist had been making eyes towards an exit for weeks now and it was just the right time to swoop in steal the goods and deep six the scientist. Easy right?

There wouldn’t be much to talk about after work if it was that simple. Credit where credit was due, the scientist put up a hell of a fight, destroying most of the samples and missing Hunk by a fraction of an inch with a revolver. He’d have a lovely new scar to talk about, if he ever took off that death mask and let anyone see it. They stopped her eventually, a climbing axe to the carotid artery being a bit of a conversation killer, but not before she’d dumped a vial of hideous pink slime over him.  When they established it wasn’t acid or some weird t-virus fruity cocktail they’d started to joke about how that stupid cow had at least added a splash of colour to their all black uniforms. But as it dried it started to smell. Some god-awful combination of old spice, mixed berries and a whore house mattress.

“ugh” he groaned wishing he’d opted for a face mask like the others. Rookie mistake but those things made him feel claustrophobic “I told you to watch your step. She was in your blind spot.” Hunk shouted back over his shoulder as they climbed back into the access vent that lead to the roof “don’t make me tell you again. And get in the decontamination showers as soon as we get back, you smell like shit” he understood now why Hunk always wore a gas mask.

Unsurprisingly they’d made him take up rear security, downwind of the rest of the group. The mission was over, so they didn’t really need all the shit he was carrying anyway. It wasn’t a bad job, in spite of his sticky pink makeover. but as he was about to learn, alpha team missions are never that simple.

He knew the rules. They all did. Fall fail or founder and you get left behind. Job hazard, or at least one of many. USS wasn’t the kind of job you made friends in. not if you didn’t want to get hurt anyway. Either your drinking buddy would take one in the neck from a target rent a cop security or you would when you tried to save his stupid ass. The ‘leave the man behind’ rule worked best for everyone and hey, if your team bit the dust it meant you didn’t have to share the bonus with as many people.

alpha team still preferred to keep their team turnover as low as possible. Making a team that worked together as well as they did was a rare thing. He knew next to nothing about the men he worked with: Boon was British judging by the accented vulgarities that slipped from under his face covering mask. Claymore was mad but Gantz madder. Schwarz liked shotguns and beer and the less said about Hunk the better.

He hadn’t been there long enough to get a nickname beyond “Rookie” which was fine by him. They didn’t need to know each to work together. All they were friendly enough guys, for a pack of psychotic amoral murderers anyway.

So, when the floor caved from under his feet, the vent dropping away into the abyss below, alpha team’s rookie prayed that this would be the one and only time they ignored the rules and acted like friends would. He hoped every member of USS alpha would scramble to grab him like any well-oiled team and save his ass from what he guessed was at least a 40ft drop. but it was dark, and they were all dressed in black; not really a surprize then when any hand that dove for his missed.

“fuck!” 60lbs of equipment on his back; ammo and explosives in case things got hairy (or scaly) dragged him down like an anchor. He was only falling for about 3 seconds, but it felt a hell of a lot longer. the sound he made when he landed reminded him of an incident on his last team: someone’s parachute failed to deploy in time. they’d lived but the hollow sound of a fleshy torso hitting something so unmoving at such a speed haunted his dreams .His backpack too the brunt of the fall crunching and probably breaking everything inside .but his head and hips still bent painfully trying to accommodate the equipment he carried .he felt his helmet cave and press against his skull but it didn’t hurt so he supposed that was a good sign. What did hurt was the snap in his back. Instantly all the air escaped his lungs and static rolled through his legs. he rolled onto his side shoving the bag away so he could lie flat and just _breath_.

For a minute everything was dark, and he wondered if he’d gone blind. retinas floating detached in the back of his skull as the world spun around him. but as he waved his hands in front of his face lights began to flicker on above him. motion triggers probably set to catch sneaky slow-moving intruders and not fast-moving bugs or fleeing researchers. There are a bunch of oddly colour panels on the walls and roof, but the room is spinning too much for him to get a good look at them.

Something _scuttles_ behind him, but he couldn’t turn to look. He couldn’t lift his legs, limbs feeling like stone and the numbness in his legs was growing stronger by the second.  He’d broken something, of that he was sure but what he couldn’t know. He was going to go into shock if he didn’t get a grip. He heaved dryly trying to get some air into his winded lungs and hoped this terrible feeling was just adrenalin. The smell on his clothes was stronger now, heat from his body causing it to evaporate. It smelt overbearingly sweet and that wasn’t helping the nausea.

“rookie, you alive?!”  someone called from above. The voice rang static in his headset, too close for shouting. he mumbled something unintelligent and waved his arms in the air “the fuck did I tell you? Watch your step!” Hunk admonished “when we get back to base you…Jesus.” Hunk went quiet “don’t move.” He tensed on the floor and tried to steady his hectic breathing “what is it?” he murmured into the headset. he herds something clack off the floor like marbles hitting tile, turning as fast as he could, still seeing nothing “what is it?!” he demanded looking left and right but unable to turn with his numb legs.  Beside him something wet plopped down smelling like bile and blood. he could sense whatever it was staring him down “oh god…” one of the others muttered above “kid don’t fucking move.” “what is it?!” he squeaked out. But the others didn’t have time to respond; whatever was beside him hissed like a steam pipe, slowly he turned his head only to be greeted with the gaping maw of a Licker. He’d never seen one _this_ close and by god was it ugly. He swallowed hard and bit down on his lip to stop the whimper that threatened to creep up his throat. It makes a hideous cawing noise and turns away “what do I do?” his voice falls away at the end as the licker moves on, seemingly uninterested in him. “fucking shoot it!” boon whispers harshly in his ear “no!” he hears Hunk smack him “their vision is based on sound. you startle them and you’re fucked. Just stay still and quiet. That’s an order”

looking back at it now he has to laugh at Hunks choice of words.

He keeps his eye trained on the licker; it circles him but keeps its distance which is not as reassuring as it sounds. his hand sneaks towards his hip holster despite the warning. His heart thrums in his chest as he pops the pistol free as quietly as he can. the click of the holster echoes around the room. Only it’s not an echo, its more claws on tiles over and over. he realises what the oddly coloured panels on the roof and walls are now: more lickers of various shapes and sizes, at least 2 dozen of the fuckers. Their red glistening bodies caught the sterile light from the florescent tubes above them.

He glances down at the pistol in his hand: empty clip and 1 in the barrel. The rest of the ammo was in the backpack he’d shoved to the other side of the room. Not enough to take out even one of the armoured beasts never mind a pack. He might as well turn the gun on himself if for no other reason than to spare himself the pain of mauling. Slowly he sits up, his legs tingling with paraesthesia and looks around the room: bag too far to reach and the door an equal distance on the other side. That’s when he remembers: he had a spare clip in his utility vest. With shaking hands, he pulls the Velcro up and ejects the empty. He thinks he has a firm grip, but he can only watch on in horror as the clip slides from between his fingers and clatters noisily to the floor.  Just like that every creature in the room turns their attention to him. a few more guns and the rest of alpha squad and this would be a fun game of target practice. But with just him and what might as well be a water pistol this is going to be little more than a feeding frenzy. The lickers begin to move; some running some simply stalking forwards like lions. One chance, maybe if he killed a few they’d get the message.

Or at least eat one another rather than him.

He fumbles the remaining clip into the gun with trembling hands, he couldn’t shoot straight he couldn’t even think straight .”you trained for this damnit” he chides  noticing the licker he was watching has stopped pacing opening its mouth wide enough to fit his head. Instead of biting down it spits its grotesquely long tongue out. The tongue spears his shoulder, barbs digging in painfully, the force knocking him off balance. he fires wildly missing by miles. it’s only a second before something slammed into him with the force of a meteor. it lands on his chest winding him anew and slams his head into the ground pinning his arms to his side. he groaned and tried to lift his head after it cracked painfully into the metal flooring. the helmet that had saved him from the fall was flung to some far corner of the room along with his gun.  The creature on top of him leans towards his throat breathing a stench like rotten pork straight onto his face. Just as he thinks it’s all over for him the licker hisses and turns its attention elsewhere. Another licker bigger, darker and covered in bony spines paced towards them. It stops at the smaller lighter licker on top of him rasping at it. When the first licker turns its attention back to him, the second one gets mad. It rears up like a horse and drags its claws along the first one’s side, scratching clean through his vest and shirt in the process. He bites down on the inside of his cheek until he tastes copper but at least he stayed quiet. The first licker screeches and slowly hops off him. It makes a show of limping away but stops in front of the second licker for one last row. They hiss and scratch at each other, not really coming to blows before the pale one walks off in what looks like a huff. Probably hungry and mad it couldn’t get the first bite. The new licker was easily twice the size of the other one. It took up position on his chest, checking him over like he was a piece of meat hanging in a butcher’s window which he _technically_ was at this point.

The thing on top of him was larger than any licker he’d seen so far. It was a glossy burgundy, white muscle poked out from between its fractured flesh like a raw marbled steak. Black bone protruded from its spine and skull like some demented crown. Whatever this nutty fuck of a scientist had done to it, it hardly the crawling human sized creatures in the kennels back at the labs. He wasn’t sure how lickers worked; packs? Small groups? but if they did then this _thing_ was the alpha. The weight of it on his chest was enough to stop him breathing. As the licker continued to examine him, he began to see black around the edges of his vision. There were worse ways a licker could kill him but considering this thing was an organic tank filled with razors, suffocation wasn’t high on the list of hazards he’d been warned about. The pressure, the heat and lord the smell. He was grateful he was about to pass out.

He’d never been around when the techs fed the creatures, he had a strong stomach but not that strong. He did know however that all the t-virus creatures preferred _live_ food. The licker must have noticed him fading out because it lifted its paws from his chest, placing them either side of his head where his arms where. The pressure was gone but the tightness in his chest and the tingling numbness in his legs remained. His flak jacket was shredded at the side and buckles busted from the impact of the fall. It made it easier to breath but not by much. The thought that his flank so close, so _exposed_ to those serrated blades the lickers had instead of fingers made him want to scream but he swallowed that thought down.

If he stayed calm the licker would stay calm…right? It was just an animal after all and if it hadn’t sunk its teeth into his throat yet then maybe he still had a chance. the wound in his shoulder was bleeding profusely and could only hope it hadn’t punctured his brachial artery. If it had at least this horrid experience would be a short one. His breathing is growing heavier with exertion and now he was sweating the smell was stronger than ever. It began to make him dizzy and short of breath which in turn made him breath in more of the horrid smell in.  the licker nosed at the wound lapping at the blood and leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. if he wasn’t infected before he was now. God how he hoped all that noise around was the alphas coming down to get him and not more lickers. There was at least a dozen within biting distance the last he looked. The alphas weren’t talking so they must have been running. he wasn’t the maps guy, but this room was right beside the stairwell, down 2 flights of stairs and around a corner and they’d be on top of him. Just like this … _thing._

it continues “looking” him over its eyeless face roaming up and down his torso, inverted nose twitching and sniffing. He’s starting to feel warm. Not just warm: hot. Is this from the blood loss or the adrenalin? as the creature noses further down his body it brushes against his crotch and he feels electricity shoot through him. It doesn’t hurt, it feels good which is worrying in its own. The licker takes notice and begins nudging again and again. He freezes in place.

Christ what a time to get a hard on.

If he makes it out alive, he’s leaving alpha team behind. Scratch that, all of umbrella behind. Those monster fucking freaks have clearly rubbed off on him. With the creature distracted he takes his chance. it takes all his will and effort, but he does manage to lift one leg and boot the creature onto its back. All his strength is gone from his lower body, but the licker is off him, squirming around on its spiny ass. it gave him an opening and he took it. he couldn’t persuade his legs to do anything other than wobble as he practically _dragged_ himself across the floor using his one good arm but at least he was moving away from that _monster._ His gun is only a few feet away, he’s almost there.

The victory is short lived, and the licker recovers and catches up with him quicker than he thought possible .it bats at him clipping his ear and scraping across the back of his head: where the fuck did his helmet go? Oh, yea it bounced off when he landed ass first in A GODDAMN LICKER PEN.

There is a fine spray of blood, the shock of being hit with such a force sent him sprawling onto his knees. Something lands on his back causing his arms to give out. He slams face first into the floor with such force he sees stars.  his nose cracks and his lip splits painfully as his teeth knock against the metal floor. He goes limp in the vain hope the creature will think he’s dead.

It doesn’t work. The licker is back and poking at his junk with renewed vigour. God are lickers one of those things that like to eat organs first? He starts to wonder if this is going to turn into one of those documentaries where the lions rip open the zebra’s belly. Why else would this thing be so fascinated with his ass?

Unless…no.

not in a million years.

They were just animals they couldn’t understand such things…could they?

He’s lying face first and dazed into stillness, a few drops of blood falling from his nose. the thick scent in the air beginning to smell faintly pleasant the more the licker works around his crotch. It nips at his thighs but doesn’t even tear the fabric of his jeans.  The warmth he felt before is beginning to pool in his belly and the lickers ministrations are _not helping_. In his foggy mind he’s convinced if he just plays possum it will get bored and leave him alone. The lickers tongue flicks out and his breath hitches; he can feel wetness down there realises he’s started leaking precum and how the fuck was this even happening??? Here he was about to be either a chew toy or cock sleeve or both and he had a fucking hard on. Fuck if the lickers don’t kill him the embarrassment just might. curious, the creature dragged its clawed thumb down the curve of his back, catching his tactical belt, his jeans and underwear. Suddenly there was cold biting into the skin of his thighs followed by the lickers tongue on his cock. He shuddered in pleasure as the tongue worked him up and down and despite the fact, he was still pressed uncomfortably face first into the floor he finds himself leaning back as much as his legs will allow.

Fuck what is he doing? This creature had its disgusting tongue and razor-sharp teeth on his most sensitive body part, and he was LETTING IT.

He starts to struggle again but as the lickers tongue flicks over the head of his cock his bones turn to jelly, and the fight leaves him. He cries out before he can clamp a hand over his mouth. He _knows_ someone heard that. The licker laps at the tip and it’s only a few more strokes of that warm wet amazing tongue before he cums on the floor. the licker dips its tongue into the sticky mess swallowing what it hadn’t managed to gulp from the source.

He lies boneless on the ground desperately trying to catch his breath. more of the creatures circled around him, in and out of his blind spot watching the one on top of him like they were just as confused as he was. He was bleeding and defenceless; easy meal for them. That heady smell was thicker than ever, but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from anymore; him or the licker. The rest of the pack kept their distance but when he saw them pause and inhale, it was like they all understood.

Fuck toy, not food.

They backed off but kept a watch with their brainy faces, continuing to breath deep and move languidly around the room. Satisfied they wouldn’t be interupted, the black licker repositioned itself, placing one hand to his side and one on his back, pressing him down into the floor “ge-off” his mouth had gone dry and it made talking even harder. A low growl worked its way out of the licker. The sound vibrated through his chest, sending shivers down his spine straight to his dick. In seconds he was hard again and trying in vain to rut against the floor. Goddamn numb legs. Was this the pink stuffs doing or the fall???

he wriggled against the metal floor; the cold feeling good against the fire that was building in his abdomen. He tried to say something but with his hazy head and utter disbelief at what just happened, he didn’t have the words. His coms were still on, surely the others could hear what was happening, _surely,_ they wouldn’t just leave him here …would they?

He’s sure if he does die, if the licker gets bored and eats him someone will find his corpse later naked, bloody and covered in cum. Hunk will probably take a picture for the wall of fuck ups.

Asshole.

All these thoughts distract him from what he should be focusing on, the licker nudging his legs further and further apart. If he could move them, he’d have clamped them shut long ago and backed himself into a corner. He was bent over on all fours with this thing mounting his shattered body. His jeans were around his knees only letting them go so wide. His shirt and jacket were still just about on, but they were drenched in sweat and that intoxicating pink stuff. He was so dizzy from the blood loss and the huge gulps of air he was taking to get more of that scent. The smell was everywhere even in his hair and he doubted he’d ever be able to get it off him. This couldn’t be fucking happening. He starts to hyperventilate, gasping for air even though he’s only come once, and the creatures hardly touched him. He can feel its breath on the back of his neck. the extreme difference in temperature between them and the room around them makes him whine. The heat is gradually spreading from his extremities right to his dick, sensitive electric tingles with it.

This is all too much at once. he starts to space out his eyes staring wide but blankly ahead. he was barely aware when something pressed against his entrance, head swimming with thoughts distractions and plans for escape.  The black and red monstrosity’s manhood ( _monsterhood_?) is long, slick and dripping. The tip is pointed and fat, it has the same kind of spines as the rest of its body, but they _thankfully_ aren’t sharp, more like ‘ribbed for your pleasure’. It looks like something from a fever dream but that’s appt isn’t it?

Still not the worst dick he’s dealt with today _fucking Hunk and his fucking rule_.

he’s fucking terrified, trembling like a leaf. even as his mind clouds with lust and his body reacts without him wanting. fuck this was really happening wasn’t it? The creature seems to sense his hesitance.  Its tongue makes a reappearance dripping ample saliva down his ass. When it pokes his rim, he shudders in overstimulation and nearly cums again right there. It pushes in, probing and exploring his insides with no resistance thanks to the thick gel like spit that oozes from its mouth. The tongue pulses and wriggles him open and he never thought it could feel so _good_. The stretch and burn hurt like hell, but it’s almost instantly replaced by pleasure as its tongue brushes his prostate and another wave of dense heat settles over him. The licker continues until he starts to shake with pleasure rather than fear. He almost cries when the tongue withdraws with an audible pop. He knows what’s coming next. he would scream and shout if he thought the creatures could understand him, tell it to stop, to get off and go fuck itself but its futile. He hopes the quieter he is the less chance the rest of alpha team will hear him get fucked by an inside out nightmare. They are coming, he reminds himself. Fuck the rule no one would leave him here like this.

Suddenly the grate he fell through crashes to the ground. He screams in surprise and the rest of the pack goes into a frenzy. The licker does not like it; startled the creature lurches forward, pounding into him and only stopping when its balls deep in his quaking guts. His lungs are already empty, all he can do is open his mouth in a soundless scream. His whole-body trembles and seizes under the immense pressure. He’s never felt so _full_. His insides clench down to try and resist the intruder, but it only causes the pain to increase 10-fold. he cries out as its ridges work over his prostate, unable to tell if the stimulation is pain or pleasure. Thankfully the licker does not move right away, seemingly needing a moment to recover itself and wait for the pack to settle. The relief only lasts a moment as the licker starts to make shallow but rhythmic thrusts into him. It hurts so much but it feels so _good how the hell is that even possible?_

he swears he can hear someone over the headset breathing heavily out of sync with his own. He bucks his hips back onto the licker hoping it will end faster and he can leave; humiliated beyond reason but still alive. _Get it off and kick it while its dazed. Run for the gun or the door a hope it’s open? Wait no, legs won’t move, fuck. Scream and faint? No that didn’t work-God this can’t be happening._ Tears prick at the corners of his eyes and the back of his throat is burning with how fast he is breathing. The licker changes angle and suddenly the pleasure leaves him. Something tears but he doesn’t know what, could be skin, could be organs. he can feel what he hopes is just licker spit dribble down his thighs. God how it hurts, he wants to scream every time this thing moves. one hard thrust and he slides across the now wet floor. The warmth in his belly is so uncomfortable and the noises he is making that turns to a breathless sob leaks from the corner of his mouth. All he can taste is blood and tears and it makes him want to vomit.

_“god this is it. Its punctured my organs and I’m going to die”_

The licker groans and something changes. A rush of pleasure so unlike before hits him so hard his eyes roll back in his skull. he bites down trying to keep any noise inside but as the creature starts rutting against him the tiniest of sounds slips out body. That that is it: the flood gates open. He starts moaning in time with the licker’s movements, each thrust forcing the air from his lungs. His headset is the only piece of intact equipment still on his body and even it begins to crackle with static as the licker moves faster and faster. Hips aching in protest he hasn’t the strength to resist as the creature spreads him ever further open.  It pulls out all the way before slamming back in at a brutal pace and he still wanted more.

The monstrosity is as thick as his forearm and just a bit shorter. If it weren’t for whatever weird goo it leaked it would have torn him in half.  He’s trying not to look but he knows his stomach is bulging at the sheer size of it and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing. “no.” he reminds himself; he knows this thing is rearranging his fucking organs as it goes, it is _going_ to kill him. He wants to escape but he is completely lost somewhere between pleasure and pain. He comes again in thick spurts as one of the ridges hits his prostate dead on orgasm indistinguishable from how much he is already trembling. The licker sees this sign and speeds up, thrusting deeper and harder. It puts it claws on his hips and drags him down towards it. He cries out as his belt snaps, his limp legs falling to each side and the lickers thick cock reaches further into him that he ever thought possible. he is visibly shaking, his toes curling in his boots and hands flexing uselessly where the licker has him pinned. The smell coming from them is disgusting and yet he can’t get enough “Fucking licker pheromones” he curses “what are the odds” his erection barely flags at all before springing back to life. Whatever was in that pink goo it can’t have been natural.

The licker seemed to like the noises he was making, moving its huge clawed hand further down his back to get a better angle. he remembered the briefing on these things: they used to be human. Somewhere under all the mutations and animal instinct he suspects they still understand the difference between fucking and making love. And right now, god help him, it really does seem like this thing is trying to make this enjoyable for him…

which honestly makes the whole situation worse.

“ _fuck_ ”

Pleasure builds in him as the lickers bulbus cock hits his prostate over and over. He keens and sobs torn between the horror inflicted on him and the fact it genuinely feels _good_. what the hell was happening to him? He was sobbing and moaning at the same time, voice barely audible over the grunts of the licker as it thrust harder and harder.

“ah-g-good-more”

He’s not sure that’s his voice. It’s too high too needy. The pleading tone doesn’t coalesce with what’s happening to him. Tears are running down his face, his headset rings like the line has gone dead. Fuckers probably wanted to get off in peace without his pathetic sobs killing the mood. the longer this goes on the heavier the weight on top of him becomes. The lickers pointed middle finger is digging into the base of his neck with enough force to draw blood. Anymore and it’ll pierce right through and come out his mouth.

There’s too much stimulation all at once. the sound pounding in his head and chest, the feeling of pain pulsating in his shoulder, the taste of blood that’s dripping from his broken nose and split lip. Even the smell of blood and sex is too much.  He retches dryly and squirms out of reflex causing the licker to thrust down hard and screech in his ear. he cries out in fear and presses further into the floor hoping it will just swallow him up and be done with it. The licker is pounding him like a train and he literally can’t get air into his lungs. He turns his head risking that claw puncturing his skull but at least he can fuck _breath_.

The lickers thrusting is becoming uncoordinated and erratic. He’s on the verge of coming again but really it just fucking hurts to be this hard. It’s starting to tire or at least he hopes so. With one last thrust it buries itself balls deep, draping its arms around him. It’s no surprise that the enormous creature can reach all the way around him with one hand. it starts to pull him back further and further until he is resting on its legs with his head lolling limply against its chest.

It clamps it hands down around his waist and he swears to go he can feel its monster cock from the outside in rubbing against his ruined prostate. He orgasms again just from that simple position change come spurting straight up to land on his chest. His cock is flush with his distended belly and the friction feels amazing; he can’t even pretend he doesn’t want more of it. The licker starts to squeeze harder as it bounces him up and down on its cock. He keens as his ribs crack under the weight, but it does little more than squeeze the air out of him like a deflated pool toy and steak more blood and claw marks through his shirt. He sobs in relief when he feels the creature empty itself deep in his guts, a satisfied sigh hissing out of its wide mouth. It starts to fall forward now and there’s nothing he can do to stop either of them. The licker takes the brunt of the landing, but he can still feel its dick twitch inside him as it fills him to the brim. He can feel the bulge of his stomach hit the floor even though his ass is resting in the lickers lap. A broken sob sneaks out of him as he feels the warmth return to his hips, dick rising once again “fucking pink shit” he cries “fucking bitch scientist”. He shudders as the licker removes itself from his body, done for now. He’s left broken, sobbing and alone on the floor shivering from the sudden loss of warmth. He can hear claws clacking away from him and then a glottal roar.  God just let it be over.

His shoulder has stopped bleeding, the lickers spit from before sealing it with a transparent layer that lets him see the bones and muscle underneath. He’s shivering violently as the warmth begins to fade and the pain returns “no…” the only thing he can think in his fucked-out mind is that the warmth is good, better than the pain and he’ll do anything to keep it. he tries hard to reach down between his legs to the sticky mess that is his dick. he grabs it as hard as he can and tries desperately to bring back that heat. The sensation, the overstimulation caused him to shriek loudly, the lickers watching chittered excitedly as he touched himself with blood and tears streaming down his grimy face.  Where the fuck was Hunk?!

He can hear claws approaching him again and he panics thinking it’s come back for more. something slides into him with ease but it’s not the alpha. It’s much smaller but no less agonizing.

Every inch of his battered body is painful now. He takes shallow shaking breaths ribs cracking and crunching in his chest. The new licker isn’t as big, but the stretch still burns. It can’t seem to reach that spot inside him that made the pain fade for just a moment. This new licker just makes messy thrusts that he can barely feel after being torn wide by the alpha’s enormous girth.  The sensation of being fucked with so much cum already inside him makes him sick. He spits bloody vomit over the metal floor, puking up those god awful MRE’s from the ride over and everything else he’s had to eat the past few days.  if the Lickers abovearoundontopof him notice this they don’t seem to care. And they certainly don’t stop. He begins to fade in and out his eyes going half lidded, the thrusts not enough to get him off but enough to keep him awake. He’s not sure how many lickers come and go using him up only that they keep coming and coming and cumming. He swears if they try and stuff anymore in him, he’s going to start puking it up. His stomach is so swollen and tender he wonders how they haven’t split him open. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he looked pregnant. Buttons begin to pop open on his shirt and whats left of his flack jacket is stretched to its limits. Another licker joins the fray and he can feel the cum in his abdomen slosh around with the force that the creature slips into his messy loose hole. He can feel his clothes pool at his knees, clapped to his skin by all manner of foul fluids. If he does somehow make it out of here, he’s doing it naked because there Is no way in hell, he’s going out drenched in blood and monster cum.

He moves a trembling arm to bite down on trying not to vomit again. he’s not entirely sure when the lickers stopped pinning them to his side or how he got from being fucked face down ass up to lying on his back taking it like a virgin. He’s slid so far along the floor he’s almost touching the wall, leaving a long trail of blood and cum and probably shit in his wake. The creature oninaround him now wasn’t the black one that started but he couldn’t tell how many there had been since. His knees are nearly touching the floor beside him as this licker digs its claws into his thighs and bends him in half. the puncture marks are hard to see amongst the other wounds and bruises, but he can still feel all of it.

The licker on him now was a fat ugly thing and it was taking its sweet time. it missed his asshole the first few times, rutting between his thighs as a steady stream of cum leaks out of him. The other are getting impatient, fucking and fighting each other for whose turn it is next. they circle him restlessly watching for an opening. The licker pressed down on his stomach, the friction sending him over the edge again. He doesn’t come exactly, it’s more of a numbness that temporarily blocks out the shit around him. He comes down upsettingly fast and finds someone else inside him, the fat licker dead at his side. He opens his mouth to scream and push its corpse away when something forces its way past his lips, bone and sinew clacking off his teeth as it presses all the way to the back of his throat. He swallows reflexively and that seems to excite it. He has no idea how many lickers there are around him now, but the noise and the smell are almost enough to drown out the sensations of the ass and throat fucking. His mouth watered involuntarily at the sight of it and he wished to god that scientist was still alive just so he could have the pleasure of killing her again.

This lickers cock was already warm and wet, and the taste wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It reminded him more of the creature’s tongue than anything he’d experienced before. But that doesn’t distract from the fact his jaw just won’t open. it’s too big and too thick, not enough of that sweet slippery goo to ease its way in. he gags but that just seems to egg it on. After this many mission with gross monsters he’s surprized he still has a gag reflex. He doubts he will after this.

It’s painful and he can’t fucking breath pinned under the both he doesn’t even have the freedom to stretch his arms or tilt his head into a better angle. He is completely helpless under their combined weight. They saw into him in unison making the pins and needles return to his legs. he should have passed out from sheer exhaustion long ago, just like the lickers around him have. But it seems whatever was in was in that vial has increased his stamina to the levels of a tyrant. If they could bottle that, without the _side effects_ this would be a whole different story.

His body arches as he cums dryly on the verge of losing his sanity, his vision turns to white. tears leak down his face and the noise he makes is worse than a thousand falls to concrete. The licker in his throat removes itself, unloading over his face. There’s cum in his hair and nose and its making it hard to breath and whywontthisjustend “I’m gunna die” he sobbed “please hel-Ahh” something explodes and the licker still fucking him is catapulted to the side, a gaping hole in its skull “ ROOKIE!” someone calls his name. they’ve never done that before, lickers can’t talk. “help” he tries to scream but what comes out is little more than a whisper “please. Help” the room erupts with fire and lickers screaming and it is all he can do to curl into a ball and wrap his hands around his head to drown out the noise.  He hears the sound of boots thundering towards him and something covering his quivering, naked body.

Someone grabs the scruff of his shirt and pulls him from the filthy puddle of blood and come he is lying in “ we ‘got’cha” Boon’s heavily accented voice is the most wonderful thing he’s ever herd, he sobs in what he thinks is relief but he can’t stop rambling. Not until he knows every licker that touched him is dead. alpha team surrounds him and opens fire on the monsters too satiated and lazy to put up much of a fight “help” he sobbed unsure of who was holding him, only that they were human _thankgod_ “please help.” he grabs the front of their flak jacket as he feels all strength leave him . he presses further and further into them as they wrap their arms tighter around his quaking body. He hears someone scream but it’s getting farther and farther away. he feels cold and things are turning black, his arms drop to his side and he starts to go limp “kid stay with me.”  Someone jostles him and he breaths in sharply but feels no real pain. he’s going to sleep now and afterwards; alpha teams’ rookie will wake up fresh and ready for another mission.

 


	2. Round 2: hell is other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i didnt think id publish this as a second chapter . I just wanted to write the alphas fucking him as wish fulfilment. 
> 
> I started it before I fleshed out the alphas but now I've given them faces and personalities I cant bring myself to make them all assholes or really hurt nate anymore. the draft version of this had a new character/ alpha called Nix .  
> basically they keep nate in the broom closet for uh..."team building" and nix is nates replacement. its pretty messed up even for this fic so i decided to cut it.  
> hope you enjoy whats left.
> 
> in case you havent seen my freak children yet, heres the alphas 
> 
> heres nate in all his glory  
> https://www.deviantart.com/caxceberxvi/art/Uss-Alpha-team-Nathan-Sanders-802124089  
> heres schwartz  
> https://www.deviantart.com/caxceberxvi/art/Uss-Alpha-team-OC-Anatoliy-Nemic-802135636  
> and heres wips of the others ill finish them eventually  
> https://www.deviantart.com/caxceberxvi/art/Have-a-look-at-my-freaks-WIP-802002682

Nate has no idea how he got back to the plane. The VTOL had been circling the lab waiting for them when he’d fallen, but god only knows how long ago that was. Someone must have carried him there, lain him as gently as possible on one of the net cots at the back of the cabin and left him to rest.

The vtol rattles as it takes off, but no one makes a sound. This is not the kind of thing you talk about. They’ve all lost someone on a mission, in fact they’re pretty sure its part of the requirements to get into alpha squad. Squiffy morals : check , military training : check , Fucked up past present and future : check , check and double check plus.  But none of them can really claim that they’ve ever had the trauma of having saved someone. Despite what they tell themselves, they aren't totally devoid of emotion, not yet anyway. Seeing someone like that…well it would tug at anyone's heart strings.

Except maybe the grim reaper himself, HUNK.

He is sitting at the front of the group with his laptop open, already scrolling through what looks like profiles of former soldiers, convicts and trainees. No doubt looking for a replacement for the Rookie already. Even by alpha’s standards, that’s fuckin’ cold.

They are about 20 minutes into their journey before someone finally breaks the embargo “Serge…what are we gonna do about the kid?” Gantz leans over the back of his chair. Gabriel “gantz” Cantu  was defiantly the bleeding heart of the group; he’s the only one…stable enough to be married with kids. 2 girls, twins with big brown eyes. Just like the rookie.

HUNK maintains they're his weakness, Gantz maintains HUNK should shut his mouth .

“what’d you mean?” HUNK is still securing what few samples they were able to obtain in an atashe case as he types.  Mission obsessed freak. “well he’s…infected and…you know. “Gantz mimes something obscene “ Might be best if we just put him out of his misery. God only knows what the boys in white will do to him.” “ we didn’t go to the trouble of rescuing him so you could put a bullet in him on the way home.” HUNK states firmly. They’d broken the rule for him, so the rookie was going to live.

Whether he wanted to or not.

“after this long the virus is only transferable in blood and wet bites. And I’m pretty sure he didn’t bite you” HUNK sighs “Besides, we have an antidote. He’s not going to infect us. No need to shoot anyone, he wont be turning any time soon.” Gabe rolls his eyes “that’s not the point…” he trails off and sits back in his seat, obviously this isn’t an argument he can win.  Not that you wont many arguments with HUNK.

“little shit should be grateful a bullet is all he gets. I’m going to be getting shots for months. ” Argus "Claymore" Fitzwilliams was holding his injured arm like it was about to fall off. compared to what the rookie had been through this was barely a scratch. Still, he was the group expert in making mountains out of mole hills “ the fuck do we even have that rule for if we’re just gonna break it the first time someone trips over their own shoelaces?!”he spits rolling his shoulder painfully “hey the rule is for combat situations.” Anatoliy " Schwartz" Nemic is their resident freak. hes into everything, even some kinks no ones heard of. Still, if someone like him is defending the golden rule from his longing position by the air lock, you knew it was important ” We were finished, on our way out. No reason to leave the poor little fucker behind like that.” Schwartz is trying his best to look composed but the way his hands trembled as he tried to type a mission report showed just how shaken he was.

“it’s different clay...” Even Julius "Jules" Boone was their point man. he was also a gold star sniper and their Driver. Boone did not shake, never hesitated and kept his cool at all times. but right that usually stoic face wore a perturbed look “We couldn’t just…leave ‘im down there. With those things.”he swallows hard and runs a hand over his scarred face and through his messy red hair “ you heard ‘im, ‘e was awake the whole time. Alive while those things-Not for long if he doesn’t shut the fuck up.” Claymore interrupted. The rookies pathetic snivelling was faint from the back of the carrier where they’d left him but it was still noticeable “cut the kid some slack for fuck sake.” HUNK finally snaps “after a fall like that he’ll be lucky if he walks again, never mind whatever else those things did to him.” He walks to the front of the airship “ I’m calling ahead to let them know we’ve got a possibly infected casualty and to get the trauma team read. In the mean time I don’t wana hear shit from __any__ of you.”he points at them like he’s scolding a bunch of children ” Let the rookie rest in peace.” HUNK disappeared into the cock pit slamming the door behind him.

They continued to listen to the thrum of the VTOL’s engine but it wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of sobbing from the rear of the carrier.  Boone let his head fall back before sighing “I’m gonna check on ‘im” “you heard the boss. Leave him be.” Claymore is watching out the window a bored, indifferent look on his face “ ‘ave you no heart man?” Boone scowls accent becoming thicker in anger “’e’s still an alpha. ‘es still one of us.” Claymore shrugged”for now.” Boone was so angry he could spit “ there’s plenty more Alphas out there. I don’t care what your momma told you Boonie. You ain't special and neither he.”clay snapped “ You wana go back the with that cum-stained biohazard, be my fucking guest.”Claymore laughs and waves him away “ Just don’t expect me to visit you in whatever hole in the ground the white coats stick you in when you get sick.” Boone sucks in air between his teeth but decides it isn’t worth the noise. Aside from being a pissy little bitch, it seemed Clay was also an expert in rubbing people the wrong way. Boone flips him the bird and begins to walk back to where they had left their rookie.

 

\----

Its hard not to see him lying there, a quivering mass of black and red with the occasional streak of white poking through the veil of cuts and bruises. His distended stomach has deflated slightly, leaving a sticky puddle on the floor. It’ll be some time before the swelling goes down completely but honestly that’s the least of his problems.  He’s shivering and even though Boone is still a few feet away, he can still feel the heat emanating off him like a furnace. He approaches slowly as not to startle him “Kid?” The rookie flinches at the sound of his voice so he lowers it to barely a whisper” “hey, hey its only me.its Jules,remember? Boone?” ”Jules?” the rookie opens his eyes a little. They’re so bloodshot and heavy with fever he’d be surprised if the poor kid can see an inch in front of his face “ short for Julius….guess this is the first time I’ve really introduced myself eh?” he laughs nervously “no..I knew that…Jules is a nice name” the rookie  speaks soft and slow like he’s having a hard time understanding basic English“ ’ey so…how you doing back here? Need anything?” Boone tries . the rookie remains silent staring wide eyed a thousand yards away breathing like he’s just run a marathon “ right... Well good news is, we’re nearly home.” Another step “ we’ll get you patched up, you’ll be right as rain in no time flat.” The rookie opens his sticky dry mouth “ I cant move my legs.”  he nods sadly. He’s heard of men suffering spinal fractures in the line of duty. Although breaking your back after falling into a licker pen was a new one. It usually didn’t end well but the Rookie was young. Maybe he could bounce back from an injury like that …maybe not that other stuff “ HUNK hopes you’ve just trapped a wee nerve, its easy fixed.” Boone lies “but we aren’t doctors. We’ll have to wait till we get home to see what the damage is.” he cringes at his choice of words. Anyone and their mother can see the damage the rookie is suffering “ don’t we have a medic?”the kid asks “no…”he shakes his head “alpha hasn’t had a medic since…” there was another old wound that didn’t need opening. Losing Aurora was hard but losing Shepherd nearly drove them all over the edge. HUNK had never forgiven himself. “well… We haven’t had a medic for a while. HUNK thinks they’re bad luck.”  its a stupid superstition but its better than hearing HUNK admit he doesn’t care if they live or die, especially when the rookie is in the state he’s in.

Nate is trying his hardest to focus on Boone’s face: to see the concern in his sea foam eyes, track the scar that runs from his eyebrow across his nose and down his freckled cheek. But things are swaying from side to side. Boone’s features are distorted like a hall of mirrors and the whole room seems to quiver in unreality “we’ll land soon and-” the rookie turns to his team mate “and then…” Boone is wobbling like he's drunk. Is there turbulence? Are they landing? “and then what, Boone?”

 He very clearly sees Boone’s blue-green eyes dilate and a flush come over his pale freckled skin “what…what’s that smell?” he leans in closer “Boone?” Nate pushes himself up a little using his forearms “Jules whats-” he’s cut off as Boone smashes their lips together “you smell amazing…” Boone’s voice has become slurred and his eyes are the size of dinner plates, he looks high as a kite and completely out of it .Boone trails a hand up his thigh planting a wet kiss on his swollen lips “incredible…”Boone is almost lying on top of him. He can feel the redheads erection press into his hip “I have to-to try” he stammers running a hand down the rookies cheek. The rookies eyes go wide in fear as he realises what Boone had in mind “please…don’t..”he whispers brokenly trying to move his arms and push him away “I’ll be gentle…” Boone’s hand snakes to his belt as Nate starts to shake. Hes so terrified he cant seem to move “ Boone please, please PLEASE DONT!” his arms finally obey.

He strikes Boone across the face as hard as he can. It leaves a faint red mark on his pale skin. Boone blinks a few times seems to come to his senses “fuck.” he snaps his hand away “ I am so sorry!” He shakes his head to clear it “ I didn’t..i wouldn’t. I don’t know what came over me!” he recoils in horror at what he was about to do “the fuck are you two doing back here?” claymore shoves his way past the ammo crates to look at them  “what.” He points at where Boone is lying on top of the rookie “Boone what the sweet holy-” Clay breaths in deeply, he can only watch in horror as the same flush makes its way across the other man’s face. Claymores deep earthy brown eyes dilate  before he even finishes his sentence “ f-fuck…what is that? It’s the best thing I’ve ever smelt…” Boone jumps to his feet putting himself between the rookie and the weapons specialist “ claymore you need to go back, you aren’t in your right mind.” Clay keeps walking, as if he cant even hear Boone speak “clay I’m serious don’t touch ‘im, whatever’s going on with ‘im is contagion-“Claymore swats Boone to the side like an annoying fly. There is a sickening crack as Boone flies head first into an ammo crate. It catches him just behind the ear and he goes down like a rag doll, limp and lifeless. “ now. Where were we.”Claymore turns his feral eyes back to where the rookie is lying. Gabriel and Anatoliy come running, reaching for their weapons to see what all the noise was about. They don’t even make it as close as clay before the same thing happens to them: they drop their weapons as their pupils swell and they lose all reason.

How is this even possible? Was it that pink shit that stupid scientist tossed over him?  It was one thing to set off the lickers: they were mindless animals, but alpha were people.How could it effect them like that, when all it did to him was give him a raging hard on? Yeah it hurt like hell but he never would have resorted to …this to make it stop. The need to fuck wasn’t so overwhelming that it overrode the most basic of human morals.

The remaining alphas pull the blanket off him causing him to tumble to the floor. He tries to hide under the cot but claymore flips it up before he can even move. He is pressed flush against the wall with nowhere to go. The rookie is hyperventilating looking left and right for some exit but the only way out is being blocked by the hulking shadows of Schwartz, gantz and claymore.  All this movement is agitating his wounds. Over the fear and arousal he can smell the strong copper tinge of blood.

Gabriel is the first to move. He pulls Nate from his hiding spot and tries to force him to stand. Nate does his best to comply, managing to wobble upright by locking his knees together painfully but when Gabe moves, without his supporting grip , Nate falls back to the floor.  He can feel his legs a little, how much they hurt when he lands with his full weight on top of them bruising his skin even further. The still don’t seem to want to move but that could have more to do with the paralysing fear he feels looking up at his “team mates”

“get up so I can fuck you properly.” Gantz chides “oh wait you cant.” he laughs moving towards the rookie with hungry eyes “ wait.” Claymore holds him back “ he’s infected right?” Schwartz and gantz nod like they're having trouble understanding anything beyond the need to fuck “ so if you stick your dick in his bleeding hole you’re done for.”  clay surmises “so?” gantz and Schwartz look at each other, confused. Clay sighs like he’s regretting not knocking them out too “ so fuck something other than his ass and you’ll be fine.” they all laugh like they just got the joke and now they’re looking at him like hungry lions at the zoo. Nate backs up as far as he can shooting Boone’s unconscious form one last glance as his hope of escape fades away

Claymore takes a fistful of his crisp hair and forces him to look at them “besides.” Clay looks deep in his bloodshot eyes “ who wants a lickers sloppy seconds?”

\----

His legs splayed are out under him useless and barely feeling. His red raw ass pressing against the cold floor leaking blood and cum from an attack that now seems like forever ago. He’s doing his best to stay as still as possible as the alphas use him up, cock in each hand and one in his mouth. This was worse than the lickers; they were just animals, driven by need and chemicals. These guys were meant to be his friends and yet they were hell bent on seeing him in as much pain as possible . The alphas could see how much they were hurting him but they still didn’t stop, didn’t apologise and didn’t snap out of it no matter how much he scratched and bit and cried out.

He tries to clamp his jaws down on Gantz invading dick “ah ah ah.”Clay presses a boot down on his dick “you know what happens if you misbehave , rookie.”Clay increases the pressure,he cries out and moans around Gantz cock “Dios mio” he shoves his dick to the back of the rookies throat to watch him choke. Clay and Schwartz laugh as his eyes roll back in his head from lack of air “we should’a done this ages ago.”

Through tear filled eyes he can see Boone lying unconscious, a small puddle of blood coming from under his head. He couldn’t tell if the red head was dead our just unconscious but either way he envied him. He wished he could just pass out  but the sheer terror of being assaulted by his team mates was keeping him wide awake the whole way though this nightmare. His throat clenches as he tries to swallow and it sends Gantz over the edge. He blows his load in the rookies throat with no warning. withdrawing quickly he clamps a hand over the rookies mouth and nose “ swallow like a good boy.”Gantz says snidely . the rookie shook his head tousling his already messy brown hair “ I said. Swallow” Gantz holds fast until he starts to see stars. The urge to swallow is almost as bad as his need to breathe. Just as things start to go black he swallows out of reflex “fuck.” Gabe’s hand falls away from his face as the Band e specialist hits the floor apparently unconscious. He stares down in horror wondering what the fuck just happened to him. The moment is short lived because just as he is regaining his composure something sticky hits the side of his face“Scheisse.” Schwartz goes limp just like Gantz falling to the floor like a rock, his dick still out for the whole world to see.

Nate is gob smacked searching his tired mind for some sort of explanation “wa- I dont- how?!” he stammers “who cares? you have better things to do with your mouth.” Clay pulls him forward by his jaw and stuffs his mouth with his huge dick “fuckin pussies. Cant even last 1 round.” the grip Claymore has on his head feels like he's going to crush him. He thrusts in and out of the Rookies mouth enjoying the way his throat clenched around the intruder. Nate gages and nearly pukes. The sudden fright gives him a burst of adrenalin and he's able to push Claymores hand away so he can just breath “god you feel soo good Rookie…” Nate coughs and retches, his mouth watering so much its starting to run down his chin

“but…lets try something different.” claymore lifts him like he’s weightless and plonks Nate down hard on his lap. He squirms to get away but there's only so much distance he can put between himself and Claymore with just his arms.

 “ I know I said I didn’t want to fuck you” clay sticks his nose into the crook of his neck inhaling deeply  and running his tongue down his sensitive skin“ but the truth is…I just didn’t want to share.” Claymore said nothing more , not even fully pulling down his combats as he slid between his dripping thighs.

Nate is already stretched wide from what the lickers did. Claymore slips in easily and with no effort “Jesus…you took all those things and you're still this tight?” Clay is almost as big as the lickers were. But unlike them, he didn’t have the good graces to give Nate a moment to adjust. Claymore sets a brutal pace,fucking his licker-cum filled ass as hard and fast as possible. Nate is doing his best not to puke as he’s jostled into position up and down on Claymores thighs. It doesn't feel good, it doesn't feel like anything at all. He’s not even hard, all this rough handling has probably sending whatever broken fragment of his back further into his spinal column paralysing him for good.

Nothing really hurts any more, he's going numb all over. Nate has to laugh. He survived getting fucked by a dozen or more Lickers, creatures designed to kill. But after living through all that and coming out the other side what’s __actually__  going to do him in is one of his own team mates, one of his friends. He’s dying, this time he knows it. There's only so much the human body could take and he was at his limit.  as sick as it was at least the lickers showed some sort of desire to pleasure him. At least the lickers made him cum.

He looked past claymore refusing to meet his wide eyed gaze; gantz and Schwartz had passed out, lying where they fell. Claymore let got of his hips ,wrapping a thick hand around his throat and squeezing until he was sure that the weapons specialist would finally snuff him out. He’s still bouncing on claymores lap wondering why it feels so much like there are more than 2 hands on him. Is clay lifting him? Are gantz and Schwartz awake again? His head rolls back and touches something soft, a pillow?

When did claymore lie him down on his back?  He couldn’t even bring himself to struggle, going limp and submitting to his fate. What’s strange is even though he can feel the pressure claymore is putting on his throat, it doesn’t seem to be effecting his breathing. Something is over his mouth and nose, cold and smelling like bleach. He’s still fading out from sheer exhaustion, he cant keep his eyes open a second longer. He hasn’t had a minute to rest since this whole thing started “Rookie hold on!” He’s moving but he’s not bouncing on clays lap any more. Someone is shaking his shoulders “Nate? Nate stay with us.” claymores face morphs into Boone’s.The alphas sniper looks terrified “ju...le…us…” “yeah its me, keep talking please kid just stay awake!” Boone is running, holding his hand. He doesn't look drunk or high, his eyes are normal if on the verge of tears “ kid please open your eyes…” another voice speaks up. Its not one of the alphas “please, captain Boone you need to let go we’re taking him to surgery right now.”

He feels the warmth of Jules hand leave his side as things go black

\-------

Nate flails awake, heart threatening to leap out of his chest. Its dark and warm and he’s lying on a bed, fully clothed and under a heavy blanket drenched in a cold sweat. Jesus was that…was that all a dream?! He doesn’t know weather to laugh or to cry.  So he does both; what starts as a small chuckle and a few tears eventually turns into full on hysterics . he's cackling and rubbing at his eyes like he's trying to force the tears back in .

It takes a lot of willpower but he eventually calms himself. He’s still shaking like a leaf and hiccuping every few seconds but he's awake, he's alive…he survived.

Nate palms a hand through his hair. It feels soft and clean. He goes to get up and look for the others only to fall to the floor, legs unresponsive “oh god…” the lights come on, he's in an all white room with a high ceiling. He looks up and sees a large observation window reflecting only darkness and his crumpled form on the ground. He crawls closer, his legs just about obeying his commands. Where were the others? If that part __was__ just a dream, if alpha __weren't__ the monsters he thought they were, then where the hell where they? Were they ok? “ hello?” he bangs weakly on the window with a bandaged hand . he doesn’t remember this wound but the ones  the alphas gave him are no where to be seen.

So it  didn’t happen: it was just a hideous fever dream. The relief he feels at that is incredible. He tries his best not to focus on the fact the uh…licker incident was still very real but at this stage he’ll take what small victories he can get.

Minutes pass, no one answers or even passes the window. He’s no idea what time it is, maybe everyone has gone home for the day. Is this umbrella? They usually had those ugly logos plastered across the walls and this place was suspiciously blank and unbranded.

He’s no idea how much time has passed between being taken from the licker lab and waking up here. Hours?Days? Weeks!? all this activity is making him tired again and fast. Nate pushes himself up and, using the wall to coast, makes his way back to his little bed. He lies down feeling an ache rise up In his back, one he has a suspicion, will never truly go away. He lies there and waits for the lights to go back down so he can sleep.

Nate tosses and turns restlessly for a while but he cant get the thought out of his head: if he's not in a nightmare then…

Where the hell was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are having fun. i know nate isnt.  
> maybe in the next chapter.
> 
> i hope the dream thing wasn't too much of a cop out. i was just feeling bad for doing aweful things to nate...even tho hes fictional...
> 
> i also hope you arent having too much trouble reading Boones lines. hes scottish you see, so he has a tendency to drop his H's . so instead of saying "is he ok?" boone would say " is'e ok?" 
> 
> understand?

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually named the rookie Nate Sanders (or rather the groupchat did) but i thought it'd be better to leave him as a nameless oc. it was actually kinda fun doing a character with no name or set appearance, im def going to torture this poor guy more in more chapters .no set timeline for when this takes place, just some point after re2


End file.
